Doctor who The swamp
by daktari
Summary: The doctor and Faith on another adventure.


* * *

I do not own Doctor Who (as much as i would like to 3), But i own Faith, She is My original character. Do not use her without my permission.

Oh and i hope you like the story!

* * *

Faith sat beside the doctor, and poked him.

"So were are we going now?"

She was wearing a dark blue jacket, black slim jeans and black converse. She had long brown hair, with purple tips to them. Her purple eyes shined in the light of the TARDIS.

The doctor was playing a game of Sudoku and was to busy trying to playing that he dint hear her.

"Oi, I am talking to you!"she shouted in his ear

"Owwwww"He replied as the sound repeated several times in his ear.

"Were we going then smarty pants?"

The TARDIS made a loud landing sound and the doctor pricked up his ears.

"Were here" he said in a happy little boy voice "You wait and see"

He opened the door and water came splashing in.

"Done it again haven't I?" But She had already gone to get changed

The TARDIS automatically drained out the water, he stepped out and there was a swamp, and fervour away a camp with a small fire.

He peeked back into the TARDIS as he was saying

"ill be back in a minute" But she was still getting dressed.

Faith wasn't sure what she had to wear, because she dint know were they were going.

She had a feeling it was somewhere posh, since the doctor wouldn't tell her.

She looked at the huge selection of clothes the TARDIS has, and found the girls clothes.

She picked out and long shiny gold dress but thought about not being to "Over Pretty" and took the blue one next to it. She stepped into the dressing room and put it on. When she came out, she walked towards the mirror, and turned round a couple time then said to her self

"Knock them out dead!"

She grinned, then put on some blue high heels, and put on some make up.

She walked slowly down the stairs, trying not to fall. As she arrived she could smell a sort of "Wet Dog Smell" and nearly slipped on the still a bit wet floor. Then noticed the door was open with the green khaki scenery.

" Here we go again, he's got us lost again" She frowned as she soar movement close to the TARDIS. Small shapes running around. She stepped out to investigate. But a couple of hear hands gripped on her arm and others tried to get her down on the floor. She fell and the was being dragged on the muddy floor. Her nice blue dress had smeared in mud and her heels were snapped off her shoes. She was dragged towards a river, light peered through between the swamp trees. And she soar for a second one of the "things". The had aquatic features, a long slimy tail and half of the body was covered in fur.

"Let go!"she yelled at the top of her voice

"What are you "things"" She said to them, but she guessed that they couldn't talk. No response.

She tried several times but it dint help at all.

The doctor was fighting the branches of the forest, trying to get closer to the camp. He turned back to look at the TARDIS, but he was too far in the forest to see it. He shrugged and carried on.

A couple of minutes later he could see more of the camp, and could see that there wasn't tents but straw huts. Then a shadow walked towards the fire, and put it out.

Now it was harder for him to find his way towards it, with no light or anything to help him get there. But that didn't get his hope down. He was out of the Forest and guessed he was getting closer, which he was as he could hear sounds of snoring or talking.

He decided that running would get him there quicker, and he started to jog, the after a minute or two run. As he arrived next to one of the huts, he leaned on it to catch his breath. He must of put too much weight on it, because it collapsed and the people didn't seem too happy about it. The child who was inside it ran out crying. One of the men called the boy over and hugged him then the boy ran to find his parents. A man stepped forward, must be the chief or something. Lights started to come on, then the doctor noticed that people had lighted some torches and was making it clearer to see. The chief was about in his forties, with thick black hair.

"Who are you?" The man said

"Hello! I am the doctor...." he managed to say before the man butted in

"I am Koran, chief round here, can you help us?"he murmured looking at the doctor sad eyed

"Yes I can" He grinned

The doctor was led over into a big hut, probably Koran's hut. The floor of the hut was covered in carpets, a small table with pillows on the floor. Koran sat down, he made a sign for the doctor to sit as well and the doctor sat in front of him.

"So what's the problem?" He said as a woman passed him a cup  
(or some thing like that) with some liquid in it. The doctor sniffed it, and sipped it. He then scrunched up his face, and put it on the table. It taste like muddy water but never mind.

"One day, the scenery round here was peaceful, flowery and pretty..." he paused and stared at the doctor who was getting comfortable

"...Then the next, its horrid, disgusting and ugly" he pulled a sad face and the doctor lifted a eye brow.

"yes, animals have left, we have nearly got no resources left" he said while looking at the clothes the doctor was waring.

"I see, I see" He paused and noticed the man was staring "You like the clothes, there very, very comfortable you know, you should get some"

The man looked at him, not quite understanding him, because he talked so fast. But he noded not knowing at all what he was on about. The man glared at the doctor suspiciously. He had never seen someone dressed like this before, certainly not out here. The doctor noticed the glare and then trying to find a way to leave, he said:

"Well sorry, I have to go, I have a friend waiting for me you know"

He got up and wiped down his coat who was covered in peace's of wood from the table. He smiled and walked outside the hut. One of the villagers kindly gave him a torch, The doctor grinned and made his way into the forest

As he tried to find his way back to the TARDIS, he thought about leaving Faith in the TARDIS.

Poor girl must be going mad thinking were he was. He sighed and carried on.

As he arrived by the TARDIS he tapped it nicely and then noticed the open door. The TARDIS would have blocked anything nasty getting in but anyway, he had closed the door. He stepped in the TARDIS and called for Faith. Nothing. He stepped back outside and found dragging marks on the floor and traces of high heels. Must of be Faith for sure, no one round here would wear heels.

He called out again, then he heard rustling in the bushes. He pricked his ears up as he heard it again.

He almost cried at the sight of his friend. But there was one problem. Her clothes were ripped, she had cuts and bruises every were. And her eyes were wide and terrified. Then stepped forwards and collapsed. The doctor ran towards her and turned her body over and picked her up. He walked into the TARDIS, not knowing what to do.


End file.
